Party Disasters
by allyelle
Summary: Ayato accidentally invites the whole of Ryoutei Academy to a party at the Sakamaki mansion, but what could possibly go wrong? Certainly a lot when alcohol and all ten vampires are thrown into the mix.
1. one

**A/N:** hello everyone!

So this story will only span four chapters and will revolve around my OC, the Sakamaki's and the Mukami's.

Also, as my OC is derived from my main story, her relations to the brothers are mentioned (for clarification, she is the younger sister of the triplets and is unrelated to the other brothers). But as this is a side story and completely unrelated, this can be read on its own without any further knowledge.

 **Warning:** this story _does_ feature underage drinking (I'm British so it's younger to drink here than say in America, but the principle still applies) so just a warning in case you are offended by the topics mentioned. I'm hoping to portray the slightly humorous side to alcohol even though I'm aware that it's a dangerous and addictive substance if abused.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of it's characters.

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy "Party Disasters"!

 **allyelle~**

* * *

 **.:. Party Disasters .:.**

 **.:. Chapter One .:.**

"Let me get this straight," Reiji pushed up his glasses, narrowed eyes swirling with disapproval at the red-head stood before him. "You invited the whole school to this house. Further clarified as the _whole school_ filled with _humans_ to a house filled with _vampires."_

Ayato rubbed the back of his neck, eyes scurrying around the room in avoidance.

"…Yeah," he admitted, posture suddenly turning defensive. "But listen here! Yours Truly didn't mean to invite the whole school! It's Pancake's fault–"

Reiji sighed in exasperation. He idly paid mind to Ayato's slack, improper tie, and immediately he straightened his own. He wondered how on earth he could be related to a bunch of careless, fractious, ill-mannered individuals.

"Do not try and push the blame of your idiocy onto others, Ayato. You have done countless stupid things over the years, but let me tell you, this is by far the most witless. This event cannot take place," his tone admitted a sense of finality, "I forbid it."

The perpetrator of the event clenched his fists in outrage.

"Oi, tableware freak!" he inched closer to his brother's desk, pointing his finger accusingly. "Just listen, would you? Yours Truly didn't start this!"

Even though he was attempting to fight for his case, the mischievous grin plastered on his face already judged him guilty. "Though… a party _would_ be awesome~"

"Sometimes I wonder if you listen to anything that comes out of my mouth," Reiji's voice was edged with defeat. Ayato opened his mouth to respond, but it snapped shut with the elder's stern glare. "Rhetorical, so your response is not needed. But I will clarify again. No. Party. However, as I know that you will not leave me in peace until you have rendered your case, I will listen to your foolish explanation. Go on."

Ayato slumped down into the leather-cushioned seat opposite the desk. He leaned his fist against his cheek, expression bored, like a troublesome child called into the principal's office.

"It started on Monday…"

 **.:.**

It was a typical Monday morning at Ryoutei Academy, and the hallways were bustling with tired pupils making their journey to class. Through the blur of black, white and burgundy, Ayato and Mari could be seen pushing and shoving their way through the crowds, towards their usual Food Prep class.

"Oi, Pancake," at the sound of her demanding nickname, the girls head snapped towards him. "Wouldn't it be fun if we had a fancy dress party?"

Her nose crinkled in confusion. "That's a little random," she hummed with thought before continuing, "I doubt Reiji would allow it."

Ayato rolled his eyes and scoffed. His whole household was made up of the following attributes: lazy, hysterical, perverted, angry, and of course, do-gooders. Why couldn't everyone be fun-loving like Yours Truly? _Ridiculous._

"Who cares about him?" He elbowed her, voice irritated at her unenthusiastic response. "Jeez, it would be fun! We could force the others into some stupid costumes... and, hey!" his green eyes brightened, "It'd give Yours Truly an excuse to eat shed loads of takayoki!"

Mari rolled her eyes at his idea; she wasn't convinced. That's not to say she didn't see the 'fun-factor' that a party would undoubtedly bring, but she didn't approve of Ayato's reasoning for the event. Takayoki and laughing at others embarrassment? Then there was Reiji. The very thought of his reaction made a shiver run up her spine.

"A fancy dress party, you say?" she humoured him, unwilling to be on the receiving end to anymore of his infantile protests. "At the house? It seems a little–"

But she was soon interrupted by the sudden silence that consumed the hall.

Did she say those words too loud?

Oh. No.

"HEY EVERYBODY! DID YOU HEAR THAT? A PARTY AT SAKAMAKI'S PLACE!"

"No! Wait–!"

Her protests went ignored as the whole corridor erupted into excited chatter.

Her stomach dropped, face paling. How would they cancel an event that isn't happening? The two siblings shared a glance; Mari's full of worry, Ayato's full of cheer.

"Ha!" Ayato laughed, patting her on the back. She nearly toppled over due to the weakness in her knees at the thought of the upcoming, irreversible disaster. "Way to go, Pancake! Looks like the party is on, huh? Yours Truly is innocent this time!"

She ran her fingers through her hair, face frozen in horror. "Reiji's going to be… he's going to be–"

"Mad, I know!" Ayato finished.

It seemed that the more upbeat he became, the more her despondency grew. It was like he was draining every last drop of hope, freedom and happiness from her.

Perhaps he was.

After all, Reiji was going to _kill them._

Numb, she hardly registered Ayato dragging her by the arm into the classroom, rattling on about all of his ridiculous, over-the-top and possibly fatal ideas for the party.

She knew that this was going to be a disaster.

 **.:.**

"See?" Ayato rose from the chair, hands on his hips and a devilish grin locked on his lips. "This ain't Yours Truly's fault!"

"You are both to blame for your complete and utter misconduct," Reiji hummed with thought, fingers tapping against the mahogany. "However, given the opportunity, I am sure that she would have cancelled the event. You, meanwhile… would not have. It is easy to see whom is more at fault. You, Ayato, suggested such a foolish event in the beginning."

Ayato scowled, folding his arms. "Whatever. There's no way that this party is being cancelled. Have fun trying, tableware freak!" With a challenging smirk, he spun on his heel and vanished from the room.

Reiji stood abruptly, palms pressed down against the desk. "Ayato! You were not dismissed–!"

Once he realised that the red-head would make no such return to be scolded on the importance of manners and propriety, he sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What on earth am I going to do about this?"

 **.:.**

It was just past twelve on a Friday night when Subaru and Mari returned from school. They had been studying for the upcoming exams – well, Mari had been; Subaru had spent the night complaining and sleeping, mostly. Nevertheless, they were glad to be home for the weekend.

Or so they thought.

They pushed open the heavy, metal gates, but the usually quiet house was humming with noise. All of the windows were illuminated with light, the front door ajar with the odd person stumbling out into the night. The duo exchanged a glance; Subaru's face was marled with irritation and confusion, Mari's once again, was worried.

Quickening their pace towards the house and bursting through the doors, their eyes widened at the sight before them.

Not an inch of space was vacant in the foyer. Hundreds upon hundreds of students could be seen in their choice of fancy dress costumes: the boys varying from vampires to mummies, whereas the girls were mostly half dressed, in disguises of nurses or... well, Mari couldn't tell what some of them were.

But clearly it was an excuse to show some skin.

Apart from the bustling, rowdy atmosphere, the house was a _mess._ Empty cups, half-filled bottles, broken glasses and mass amounts of spillages were evident on the tables and on the floor. Balloons in multitudes of rainbow colours bobbed afloat among the crowds, with the odd person whacking them so they wouldn't drift to the ground. The stairway was adorned in a disarray of party poppers, while on the landing there was deafening music drummed out from obnoxiously clunky speakers.

"Who… who the fuck is responsible for this?!" Subaru's fist collided with the wall, causing several girls nearby to shriek and jump at the outburst.

Usually, Mari would also have flinched at the youngest's temper, but she was too preoccupied. "I… I cannot believe this actually happened…" her eyes scanned the room, filtering the vast amount of people in search for a scarlet head. "I need to find Ayato… and _fast."_

The youngest directed his anger onto the dark-haired girl in front of him. "…You're telling me that you fucking _know_ about this?"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "We kind of… _accidentally…"_

But she was saved from answering when the hatted triplet bounded up to the duo, wearing his usual cheerful expression. However, what he was _actually_ wearing made a smile creep up onto her face.

A vampire.

Could he be any more cliché?

"Whoa! Bitch-chan~" without warning, he thrusted a bundle of folded black clothes into her arms. Mari eyed them skeptically. "Go and get changed!" Laito ordered. "You can't be at a costume party with no costume! Also, if you fail to come down with it on… Fufu, well~ I'll have to take _extreme_ measures! Go! You two are already late!"

Laito turned his attention to Subaru. "Ah, Subaru-kun! You too! Your clothes are on your coffin…"

Subaru narrowed his eyes, expression souring. "Fuck that. Like I'm even getting involved in something as worthless as this." Giving them both one last disapproving look, he stalked off in the direction of his bedroom. Mari sighed, turning her attention towards her brother.

"Laito, I swear… if I come down those stairs looking like a prostitute," she gestured to the bundle of clothes in her arms, "I won't hesitate to rip your throat out. Got it?"

She smiled sweetly, but his face was devoid of expression, until it suddenly stretched into a goofy grin.

"Somebody's been spending too much time with Subaru-kun, hm~ Bitch-chan? Ah, well," Laito hummed in mock defeat, "I will be waiting for your _attack,_ little sister~" he winked and vanished into the crowd. Shaking her head, she climbed up the stairs, dodging and weaving her way through the swarms of people.

Pushing open her bedroom door, she gasped at the two strangers occupying her bed.

Mari was horrified.

But they were lucky that it was her who caught them. She couldn't imagine Subaru, Kanato or Reiji doing anything less than murdering them for soiling their sheets. Covering her eyes, she cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Not to be rude, but please stop copulating and GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

The two of them stumbled and giggled their way out of the room. She hastily slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it to prevent any more unwelcoming visitors while she was changing. But taking a glance at her attire, she may as well have been going downstairs in her underwear.

She inspected the thin piece of black material, which at first she presumed was a halter necked top.

"So this must be the top," she mused to herself, "a little tight but, ah… where are the bottoms?" her eyes widened as she held the garment up against her body. "This… this is a _dress?"_

Cursing, she studied the other two items that Laito had given her: a pair of black knee high boots and cat ears. So much for _not_ looking like a prostitute.

"This has to be a joke," she raked her fingers though her hair. "I… I can't go down in this!"

Just as Mari was about to storm downstairs and follow through with her earlier promise of _ripping his throat out_ , she remembered his words.

' _If you fail to come down with it on, I'll have to take extreme measures!'_

She laughed humourlessly.

What would he do? Pin her down and force the dress – or should she say, sock – over her body?

Who was she kidding?

Of course he would.

Sighing, she decided to try the dress on. Perhaps she did look a little odd without a costume. Laito's vampire costume was realistic, which made her question whether the blood running down his chin was real or not.

After she managed to squeeze the tightly fitted dress over her body, she looked in the mirror and self-consciously tugged it down.

God help her if she _dropped_ anything.

Running a brush through her tangled black strands, she fixed the cat ears behind her fringe. Due to her shameless appearance, she decided that she didn't want to be recognised and applied heavy amounts of black eye-shadow, eyeliner and mascara. Her green eyes, at least, looked more striking, and she hoped that it would drag people's eyes away from her attire. As a finishing touch, she applied red lipstick.

Hopefully, no one would recognise her.

She was in the middle of tugging the boots on when her bedroom door swung open.

Didn't she lock it?

Puzzled, she faced the visitor in the doorway and her eyes were met with a flustered Subaru. She wondered if he had witnessed a couple in his room, too.

"Oi, Mari!" he called, ruffling his hair, cheeks stained a lollipop red. "Can… can you believe what I've just fucking seen? Two people, in my coffin–"

His speech was cut abruptly when he met her eyes, face, if possible, redder than before. "U-Uh… I…" he stuttered something incomprehensible before finally uttering a coherent sentence. "I… shit… I… I have to go!" Before Mari could offer a reply, the door slammed shut behind him.

She really wanted to murder Laito for forcing her into this ridiculously obscene get up.

After she made some final tweaks to her appearance – she didn't unexpectedly transform into a nun, for which she was disappointed – she built up the courage to leave the safety of her bedroom. She double checked the locks this time and attempted to put the key into her pocket when she realised that, of course, the dress didn't have any pockets.

Just as she was about to forgive it for its obscenity, it wasn't even practical.

Sighing in frustration, she dropped the key discreetly into the nearest plant pot. She would have to remember where she put them later on or she would have to say hello to the comfort of sleeping in the corridor.

 **.:.**

Her face reddened to the eyes that followed her.

She wanted to disappear. Or for the floor to cave from underneath her, which was another alternative. But she had to find Ayato; it was imperative. Pushing her way through the crowds, whistles and crude comments graced her ears. It took everything within her not to transform into the cat she was supposed to be and claw those lecherous smirks right off of their slimy faces.

But instead, she held her head higher; all she could do was ignore them.

 _'Is that Mari? Wow, who knew, right?'_

 _'Dude, 'who knew'? Have you seen her? She's hot.'_

 _'Don't worry, she only looks that good because she has money.'_

 _'Hey, wait until her brother's see her! Wait… what? Her brother got her that outfit?!'_

 _'Ayato… isn't that…?'_

At the sound of his name, she whipped her body around and spotted the red-headed culprit surrounded by gaggles of girls. She attempted to stifle her laughter at his costume, but it was hopeless.

A king.

But what did she expect?

He was _Yours Truly_ , after all.

Ayato's eyes widened at the sight her and he instantly detached himself from the females, bounding his way over, expression marled with indignation.

"What the hell, Pancake!" he jammed his finger into her collarbone, voice filled with accusation. "Damn it, I'm gonna kill that perverted creep! LAITO!"

Mari waved her hands in an attempt to shush him. "No, don't, be quiet! Where's Reiji?" she twirled her fingers around tresses of hair, anxious eyes darting around the room. "How… how is this party _happening?"_

Ayato gave her a euphoric grin. "Isn't it great?"

She placed her hands onto her hips and settled her eyes into a warning glare. "No!"

He rolled his eyes, grin faltering at her downbeat attitude. He thought that Reiji was a buzzkill, but maybe she was even worse. "Stop worrying about the stupid things. You need a drink! C'mon, Pancake. Don't be such a bore."

Before she had anytime to protest, she found herself getting dragged towards the kitchen. When she entered the room, the free space was sparse and all of the seats were taken. Awkwardly, she was forced to lean against the counter while Ayato rooted through the fridge.

Mari fiddled with her hands, avoiding everyone's stares. All of a sudden, a dark green bottle was waved in front of her face. Looking up, her eyes were met with Ayato, stood in front of her with several more bottles tucked underneath his arm.

"Drink this," she took the drink from him and sipped it hesitantly. It was bitter, but it wasn't so bad.

After all, she needed a distraction from the inevitable disaster of this party.

"What d'ya think?" Ayato asked her, guzzling down the contents of the bottle. Mari's face twisted. He was going to make himself sick. "We started this after all!" he grinned.

"So this is your party too, now is it? I hope you explain that to Reiji when he's back," she pursed her lips, swirling the contents of the bottle. "Firstly, the noise is ridiculous. Secondly, the mess… don't even get me started on the _mess_ of the house, Ayato."

"Who cares?" he shrugged. "It's great! Anyway… Yours Truly has gotta go and hand these out," his eyes directed downwards to the bottles under his arm. "Ring me or that albino creep if anyone comes near you… that damn outfit… tch." He shook his head, giving the outfit once last disapproving glare before turning away. Mari leapt forwards, grabbing his wrist.

"Ayato! Wait!" he craned his neck. "Where… where's Reiji? How can he not _know_ about this?"

"Hah? Him?" Ayato rolled his eyes. "Quit worrying about stupid things, would you? I told him that the old man wanted to see him, but he's up north somewhere, so we shouldn't be expecting him anytime soon."

Suddenly, Ayato was dragged from the kitchen.

"Stay outta trouble, Pancake!"

Then he was gone.

Mari sighed, wondering what on earth she was going to do now. She felt a rush of reassurance that Reiji wasn't going to burst into the mansion at any moment. However; how long would it take for him to realise that the meeting with his father was fake?

She didn't want to think about the consequences.

Deciding that she would explore the house in the pursuit of a familiar face, she wandered into the living room, instantly spotting a gaggle of girls hoarding around the sofa, giggling and whispering between themselves. Taking a swig of her beer, she walked over to the scene.

"Excuse me, sorry," when she finally squeezed past the crowd, not to her surprise did her eyes meet the lethargic blonde sound asleep. Poking his side, she called his name, urging him to wake.

He didn't stir.

"You won't be able to wake him," one girl from the group chirped, "we've all tried. But he looks so much cuter when he's asleep~!"

Mari tilted her head and pulled his ear phones out. He groaned and flopped his hand over his eyes. "What is it…?" his voice was heavy with sleep, "leave me alone."

"It's only me," he cracked open his eyes, sitting up while the group of girls squealed. A crooked grin latched onto the eldest's face as his eyes raked her frame.

"Heh. How shameless," his tone was suggestive, "you really are a pervert, aren't you?"

Mari's cheeks warmed as she tugged the dress down. "N-No!" she stuttered. "If anyone's the pervert, it's Laito for making me wear it!"

"Still," Shu pondered, "why did you seek me out? Could it be… that you're trying to _seduce_ me? Heh. I can't say that it isn't working…"

The red lipstick was starting to colour-match her cheeks. "D-Don't start assuming such perverse things! It's just that… Ayato is being reckless…" she sighed with defeat. "Yeah, I don't know why I'm here. You're certainly not going to do anything."

"It's so noisy…" he groaned, eyes roaming around the room.

Mari tilted her head. "Why don't you just go to your room, then?"

"Are you offering to join me?" he drawled another one of his lecherous comments and she placed her hands on her hips. She was unwilling to be the subject of anymore perverse torment tonight. "Joking," Shu chuckled, "people are in there anyways… it's troublesome."

She cursed everyone's stupid-rampaging-teenage-hormones and flopped down onto the sofa beside him. The question still remained on how they would ever manage to clean up the mess, and how many invaluable items would be broken.

"This is all my fault," she mumbled. Shu gave her a sideward glance and placed one ear-bud into her ear, popping the other into his own.

Startled, she was about to question his actions, but she found him already in the process of sleep. Suddenly, a loud, shrieking voice echoed around the entrance hall, disrupting the entire party.

"WHO ARE ALL OF YOU FILTHY PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE?! TEDDY, LOOK AT THIS! I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" Without a second thought, she removed the ear-bud and dashed into the hall.

Kanato was making quite the scene, and students were beginning to separate themselves from him; not that Mari blamed them. If she didn't intervene soon, the chances of an actual murder at the event was growing.

"Kanato?" she hesitantly approached and he spun on his heel to face her, eyes narrowed in disgust, fingers turning white from the taut grasp he had on his bear.

"AND YOU!" he started, voice hysterical. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING? HOW DISGUSTING! YOU LOOK… YOU LOOK…"

But Mari would never know what she looked like as the sound of his cries and sobs suddenly filled the room. She twisted her hands awkwardly, unsure how to deal with the situation.

Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Oi, Pipsqueak!" her head snapped towards Subaru's voice, striding towards her. "Shut up! You're so fucking annoying. Here," he tossed him an abundance of sweets, which Kanato caught with ease, crying subsided. Giggling happily, he left the room while Mari stared at Subaru with a mixture of confusion and gratitude.

"D-Don't think anything of it!" Subaru piped. "It's not like I was being kind! Tch. It was just to shut him up, alright? I didn't fucking do it for you. I did it for the greater good." Without warning, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "C'mon, you've been pissing me off all night."

Mari found her voice, eyes glued at the back of his head as she stumbled along in her heels behind him. "What? I haven't _spoken_ to you all night!"

But her reply consisted of silence.

His firm grip tightened around her hand as they reached the back-section of the gardens. She scanned her surroundings; was it possible that outside was messier and more crowded than the inside of the house? Just how many people actually _attended_ the academy?

"Do you know what people are fucking saying about you, hah?" She stared at him blankly, not particularly enthusiastic to hear any of the surrounding salacious gossip. "Idiot, that's what I fucking thought," he shrugged off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Mari noticed that his cheeks were the same shade as her lipstick.

"It pisses me off!" he growled in frustration, crushing one of the glass bottles underneath his feet, glass shards splayed everywhere. "I knew I should've punched one of those bastards back then… and he was just looking at you!"

"If you are considering punching anyone – not that I'm encouraging violence – you should aim it at Ayato or Laito. Ayato, as it may knock some sense into him, and Laito," she waved a hand over her attire, "as this, is all on him. But, you know," she shrugged, "it doesn't really bother me anymore. I just ignore it."

"You have no fucking self-awareness. It's fucking irritating… shit… have you… have you fucking _seen_ yourself?!"

The harshness of his words affected her, and she lowered her eyes self-consciously to the ground – wait, was that silly string knotted in her heels? "I know it's a little – well, _a lot_ revealing – but I didn't think it was that bad… maybe I'm just used to it."

"Bad?" Subaru frowned, "you look that fucking good that I–" his eyes widened once he realised his slip up, his shocked and mortified expression mirroring the girls who he unwillingly complimented. "Shit. I… I didn't mean to say that! You… you're really pissing me off. Fucking idiot."

Mari smiled bashfully, tugging his jacket to meet her chin. "More importantly," she began, tone anxious, "what are we going to do about this? Shu isn't going to be much help unless he is more active sleep walking… Ayato and Laito… well, let's just say that it will be a miracle if this party ever ends," she sighed, giving the youngest a hopeful look. "Basically, I'm counting on you and Kanato to murder everyone before Reiji gets back."

He grinned wryly. "Great plan, stupid. I wonder what would be more fucking suspicious; a party, or on Monday when there is only seven students."

"Oh, shut up," she rolled her eyes, laughing lightly. "You know I was joking… but I just don't know what to do!" she made a noise of frustration. "Sure, Ayato is taking the blame for the party _now,_ but there is no doubt once Reiji crashes his fun, it will all be _my_ doing."

He scoffed. "I'd say play innocent, but…"

She narrowed her eyes. Yes, she was showing skin. Yes, she closely resembled a prostitute. No, she didn't particularly have a choice in the matter, considering she valued her life over dignity. Besides, she was on par with the other girls' dress-code. Some were that skimpy, she questioned the purpose in clothes at all.

"You're really annoying–" but before she could finish her sentence, one of the leering boys whom took great pleasure in his lecherous comments and catcalling, strode over and kissed her.

Completely caught off guard, she stumbled backwards, back knocking against a table which resulted in more spillages from the plastic cups. As soon as she regained sense, she pushed him backwards, palm readied to slap – but he had already ran away to his cheering friends.

Her eyes searched for Subaru, but then she noticed a white-head in the distance.

There would be at least one confirmed murder tonight.

Draining the beer in her hand, she tossed it over her shoulder, grabbing another half-full one from the table. Why was she behaving so recklessly? Perhaps the tightness of the dress was restricting the blood circulation to her head.

It was doubtful.

But what could she do?

She couldn't drag the whole school out of the house.

 **.:.**

Drink after drink Mari emptied until she eventually lost count.

It had arisen to the point where she couldn't decipher her whereabouts in the house anymore. The staircase was beginning to look suspiciously similar to the steps to the garden and the sofa uncanny to the rug. Her vision was blurry and spinning; mind clouded, undisciplined and strangely carefree. Her limbs were the next to alter; legs heavy and wobbly, while arms were numb and tingling.

Even in her disorientated state, she knew it.

She was drunk.

Just as she was about to collide with the nearest wall – for the countless time, she may add – she felt an arm snake around her waist, steering her away from face-planting the hard surface. Her saviour appeared to her in hazy strokes of yellow – blonde, she deduced, but the curve of their features told her that this wasn't Shu.

"Neko-chan~! Hehe, you nearly walked into the wall!"

"Kou?" she slurred, hands patting his face to confirm his identity. "What are you… doing here…?"

The idol laughed, snatching the almost empty bottle from her grasp. He inspected the drink with raised eyebrows, eyeing the drunken girl with alien curiosity. Mari huffed with impatience, attempting several misjudged swings with her arms to pry the bottle back.

Kou found the situation hilarious and continued to move the bottle just out of reach every time her fingers almost brushed against the glass. Eventually, he handed the drink back to her and she drained it instantly, tossing it away without hesitance, eyes already searching for another.

"Someone's developing an addiction! You're in pretty bad shape, wouldn't you say? Hehe~ but you do look awfully cute tonight – like a kitten!" he straightened her lopsided cat ears. "We've been here all night," he informed her, "I'm glad I finally ran into you!"

She tilted her head, eyeing him like he was some strange, foreign creature. "All… night…?"

"Yes, Livestock," Ruki's voice answered, "we have been here all night. I have to say, this is impressive. I expected worse from you and that Sakamaki." He wasn't looking at her; instead, his gaze concentrated on critically assessing the party.

Mari stumbled over to him, attempting to prod her finger into his chest, but she nearly poked his eye out instead. Ruki latched onto her wrist, raising one slender eyebrow. "Maybe it would… be better if it wasn't so… 'Impressive'," she got out between hiccups, "Ayato is being reckless–"

"–and stupid–"

"–as usual… and I… I don't know what to do!" she continued to poke his chest and he lowered his eyelids in displeasure. Why was he the subject of such drunken lunacy? It was beneath him. "Reiji… Reiji is going to be so mad!" she pulled at her hair in exasperation, resulting in the crooked placement of her cat ears. "You know what will make this better…? A drink."

But before she ventured two strides away, she came face-to-face with the youngest Mukami.

"Hello… Eve…" Azusa gave her a polite smile. He extended out two different kinds of beer bottles, looking at each one for a moment before turning his gaze back to her. "I didn't know… which one… you wanted, so… I got you… both…"

"Y'know," she slurred, grinning. "That was so kind of you, Azusa. I really… really might cry at how sweet that was. Can you two believe it?" her head darted from Kou to Ruki, "he got me two different kinds of beer!"

"Wow, Neko-chan," Kou shook his head, steadying her. "Azusa-kun got you a drink, not a winning lottery ticket! This stuff makes you act strange, huh?"

"What are you talking about? I feel great~!"

She waved the bottles over her head, debating which one to open first. It's not like it mattered. Her good-girl-reputation was out of the window.

With that thought, she popped the lid on them both.

"Say… Eve…" Azusa tilted his head with confusion, picking idly at the blood-stained bandage on his forearm. "You're… acting pretty… strange…"

"Of course she is," Ruki voiced with an irritated sigh. "This is typically the effect of alcohol, Azusa," he gave her girl a once over, unimpressed. "You shouldn't have gotten her anymore… though, Livestock," a crooked, sly grin played on his lips. "It is amusing to see you in such an embarrassing state."

Mari huffed, starting her dramatized finger pointing again. "I'd like to see you like this… Ruki! You'd soon lose… that pretentious smirk!"

"Me?" a beat of laughter left his lips, "No. I would never degrade myself into such a state. Something to do with dignity, I believe."

"We'll see," Mari giggled.

All of a sudden, the heel of her shoe toppled over; taking her along with it. She yelped, sending one of the bottles crashing to the floor.

As Ruki was the closest, he caught her, steadying her back onto her feet. Mari noted that he looked surprised with himself. "I hope you see the outcome of your intoxication now, Livestock. Perhaps this should be an indication to stop. It would be annoying if anything worse happened."

Mari nodded her head, even though she had no inclination to cease drinking. Even though she was still worried about Reiji, the alcohol eased her worries to resemble a dream. Nothing felt real.

"Aw, look!" Kou chuckled, shrugging an arm around her shoulders. "Neko-chan can't even stand! But… nobody said that she can't dance! Let's go~!"

Without waiting for a response, he tugged her away, leaving the drunken girl with full concentration on her out-of-sync feet.

"No…!" she complained, tone whiny and childish, "I don't want to… I don't want to dance… I _can't_ dance!"

"I never knew you could do such a great impression of Kanato-kun, Neko-chan! You're really funny when you're drunk, y'know? Hehe, c'mon! It will be fun~"

As the duo neared closer to the obviously-homemade-stage-and-dance-floor, they come to an abrupt stop at the angered white-haired vampire blocking their path.

"Oi, Mukami!" Subaru's hands were curled into fists, "what the fuck do you think you're doing with her?!"

"Ah~ Subaru-kun," Kou shrugged his arm loosely around her shoulders again, smile challenging. "Here to destroy some more walls?"

"Shut up, bastard!"

"Always so… _angry,"_ Mari stepped closer and ruffled his hair. Her actions resulted in Subaru's strands resembling the after-math of an electrocution. "Hehe~" she tilted her head, grinning. "Your hair is so white and fluffy~! Like a polar bear!"

Subaru gave her a look of bemusement. He grabbed her wrist to cease her hair-musing and settled an irritated glare at the blonde vampire in front of him.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" His gaze switched from Mari to Kou, "have you drugged her or somethin'? I swear, if you–"

"Whoa! Don't go blaming me, polar bear," Kou taunted. "We found her like that. She's drunk, isn't it hilarious?"

"You're drunk? Are you fucking kidding me?" He wasn't sure whether to believe Kou's explanation concerning her strange behaviour, but his doubts were soon discarded when he noticed her defocused eyes and swaying limbs. "Shit, Mari. I fucking leave you for half-an-hour. Tch. What an idiot. C'mon, you need water or something."

"No!" she protested, tugging her arm free. "I wanna dance!"

"But Neko-chan, you were just saying that–"

"I. Want. To. Dance!" she threw her hands into the air, craning her neck to look back at Kou with an enthused grin. "Let's go~! You can sing one of your songs! It's like karaoke, y'know?"

The idol was surprised by the girl's sudden change-of-heart _and_ sudden interest in his songs. Nevertheless, he laughed and complied, giving Subaru a wink. "Later, polar bear~!"

Subaru was beyond irritated.

"Agh! Come back here, you bastard!" He reached out to grab Mari's wrist; but it was too late. The duo had already vanished among the crowds. The youngest cursed, running his fingers through his disgruntled strands. "Damn it… I do _not_ look like a polar bear!"


	2. two

**.:. Party Disasters .:.**

 **.:. Chapter Two .:.**

 _'Is that…? No way!'_

 _'Who knew an idol would be at this party!'_

 _'C'mon, I wanna watch!'_

Shu welcomed the silence that surrounded him as the sound of the squealing girls huddled around the sofa gradually diminished as they investigated the familiar singing voice of Kou Mukami.

He was glad.

Finally some peace and quiet.

Well, not really _quiet_ … the rowdy party was still ongoing, much to his displeasure. But it was quieter than before. How he despised noisy, screeching girls.

The blonde was in the process of dozing off once more, but the sound of the crowd yelling somebody else's name made his ears perk.

 _'Mari! Mari! Mari!'_

Shu sighed.

What had that troublesome woman done now? Perhaps he shouldn't have allowed her to chase after Kanato earlier. Honestly, what a bother this was turning out to be. He secretly hoped that Reiji would hurry up and return to the mansion. He would put an end to the noise, allowing him to sleep in peace.

He plucked his earphones out and rose sluggishly from the sofa, deciding to investigate. Once he arrived in the foyer, however, his eyes widened at the sight, a lazy smirk on his lips.

Mari had two bottles of wine in her hand – which, he recognised to be Reiji's ridiculously expensive French champagne – that fizzed with compression, spraying foam in every direction. Her hair was tangled in confetti and party poppers, strands damp from the spray.

But what she was _actually_ doing made him chuckle.

Perhaps she wasn't lying when she said she couldn't _ballroom_ dance, but she certainly could dance in one way or another.

What a pervert.

He chuckled further when he caught sight of Subaru's mortified face in the crowd. The opportunity was far too great not to take advantage of.

"Heh. Subaru… I never knew you enjoyed Kou's music," the elder teased. The subject of the torment spun around, eyes narrowed.

"W-What?" he stuttered, flustered. "Are you fucking kidding me? Look at that idiot!" he gestured to the stage, lips pulled into a scowl. Shu raised his eyebrows. He couldn't decipher which 'idiot' his brother was referring to.

"Tch." Subaru's hands balled into fists. "Mari, obviously! Shit… look at how fucking reckless she's being!"

"That woman really is shameless…" he smirked. "Though, I think I know who the _real_ pervert is here…"

Subaru cursed, cheeks scarlet at his brother's assumption. "S-Shut up, bastard! L-Like I'm here to watch… to watch that! I'm here because she's fucking drunk and could fall off the damn stage!"

"…Drunk?" Shu raised his eyebrows, exhaling. "She will be troublesome in the morning…"

The two of them returned their attention to the stage. Shu watched with amusement while Subaru remained mortified. Kou had given up on singing and the back-up-track was left playing in the background. Mari had whined for Kou to hand her the microphone so she could sing, but it was disastrous.

She didn't know the lyrics – even though she insisted that she did – and soon enough, through the pressure of the booing crowd, Kou managed to pry the microphone out of the drunken girl's hands.

Now they were dancing, again.

The idol's hands were on her hips, grazing up her sides and back down; past her hips. Subaru growled at where his hands were not-so-innocently placed. Mari didn't seem fazed, however. Her arms were locked around his neck, their bodies pressed together as they moved to the music.

Shu gathered that if it wasn't for Kou's – ahem, _tight hold_ – then she would be a sprawled mess on the floor by now. Still, he found the concept of the easily embarrassed, clumsy, innocent-minded woman dancing in such a provocative manner the utmost entertainment.

"Yooo~" Ayato bounded up to the duo – cheerfully drunk – with yet another beer clasped between his fingers. The crown on his head was crooked, cape full of unidentifiable stains, shirt crumbled and a hot-pink lipstick mark on his neck.

Shu and Subaru didn't acknowledge their brother, gaze still fixed on the stage. Ayato frowned at the lack of attention and followed their line of sight, grinning. "Huh? Who's that? She's hot."

Their eyes widened at the comment and Shu stifled a laugh. Meanwhile, Subaru was gawking, darting his head between the red-head and the uncharacteristic Mari. Subaru knew Ayato to be a lot of things, but he doubted incestuous was one of them.

This whole night was a complete and utter fucking disaster.

Eventually, Ayato clocked on to whom the person was and he flinched with disgust.

"P-Pancake?! W-What the hell!"

"Well, well~" Laito joined them soon after, a girl clutching onto each arm. "So you two _are_ enjoying the party after all? Fufu. I knew you would!" his eyes scanned the room, eyebrows furrowed. "Hm~ but have any of you seen Bitch-chan? Last time I saw her she was with… Kou!" he pointed to the blonde idol on the stage who was still dancing with the inky-haired girl.

Laito tilted his head in interest. "Ah~ but who is that? How cute!"

"You… you fucking pervert," Subaru got out through gritted teeth. "That's the fucking idiot. That bastard Mukami… he's got some fucking nerve… he's doing it on purpose and it's pissing me off!"

The youngest snatched Ayato's now-empty-beer-bottle and threw it at the wall. Ayato narrowed his eyes, but the youngest paid no mind and continued to glower at the stage. He was creating wonderful scenarios in his head where the blonde Mukami would brutally meet his end. Knives, dungeons and Ayato's Iron Maiden laden with spikes were of some.

"Ah? _Little sister_ …?" Laito's mouth formed an 'o' shape before he laughed. "Fufu. Who knew she had it in her all along! Perhaps she has my genes after all, ne?" His reaction shocked the other three, but what did they expect? _Salacious_ was probably his middle name. "It's that dress," he continued, smirking. "I am taking full responsibility!"

"That's it, I'm dragging her off that fucking stage."

Evidentially, Subaru's brutal fantasies were not enough to satisfy his rage, as he was already pushing his way through the crowds.

Laito pouted. "Trust Subaru-kun to spoil all of the fun~"

"Shut the fuck up, you perverted bastard!"

Without another word, the youngest disappeared among the students. But barely a moment after Subaru's departure, Ruki wandered onto the scene, wearing his usual pretentious smirk.

"The girl is uncontrollable," Ruki noted, eyeing the stage with disapproval. "Perhaps you should keep a closer eye on her. Though," a sly grin played on his lips as he eyed each of the present vampires. "We would be more than happy to babysit for you, Sakamaki."

"'Babysit'?!" Ayato yelled. "Who the hell even invited you creeps here?"

Ruki sighed in an I'm-Too-Good-To-Deal-With-Your-Stupidity kind of way. "You were foolish enough to invite the entire school, what did you expect? That we wouldn't come? I regret to inform you, Sakamaki, but the four of us are indeed present in the percentage of the whole school. Our invite is valid."

The red-head frowned and placed his hands on his hips. "Oi! Yours Truly is the one who set this thing up and Yours Truly is the only one in charge of invites! Therefore… you ain't invited!"

"Sometimes I wonder whether there is a brain inside of that skull, Sakamaki. Honestly…" Ruki shook his head and started to walk away, leaving Ayato cursing obscenities in his wake.

All of a sudden, the room erupted into loud, protesting boo's. The eldest Mukami stopped in his tracks while the other three snapped their heads towards the stage and saw Mari slung over Subaru's shoulder.

The drunken-girl was musing Subaru's hair, singing – _slurring_ – some unknown lyrics to a song and kicking her legs, giving some unfortunate – or perhaps, _lucky_ people – behind her a lovely view of her underwear. Meanwhile Subaru wasn't so carefree. He growled in anger, spinning around to face the crowd with a number of girls near the front flinching back in fright.

"SHUT UP! YOU WON'T BE FUCKING BOOING WHEN MY FIST IS IN YOUR THROAT!"

Surprisingly, the booing was silenced by the youngest.

The white-haired vampire stormed past the rest of the group, muttering curses under his breath while Mari giggled something about polar bears. Ruki eyed Shu, Ayato, Laito and the spot where Subaru had just departed, flipping his hair back.

"You Sakamaki's never fail to impress with your _guardianship,"_ Ruki sardonically commented. "Let me know when you're ready to hand her over to us. She could benefit from some discipline."

With that, Ruki turned on his heel, Ayato following close behind him with a number of insults rolling from the tip of his tongue.

 **.:.**

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Subaru forcefully removed the occupants from the table, placing the disorientated Mari onto one of the seats.

"Oi, idiot. I'm over here," Subaru frowned at her inability to focus. To her, his face – or _faces_ – was a fuzzy, white, jumble. "Tch. Stay put, or else," he warned. "I'm getting you some water. You need to sober up. I'm not putting up with your shit all night. You so as much move a limb, and I'll be forced to do something drastic."

To torment him further, she looked him in the eye and flailed her arms.

"Hehe~ what are you gonna do?" she slurred, almost falling from the chair as she continued to flap her arms. "Bite me?" she staged a gasp, slapping her hands over her mouth. "Well, you _are_ a polar bear!"

Subaru made a noise of frustration, pulling at his white-polar-bear-strands.

The idiot was hopeless.

"I'll end up doing a whole lot fucking more than biting," he grumbled. "What a damn idiot." Giving her a warning glare, he pushed his way over towards the sink to fill up a glass.

On the other end of the kitchen, Mari was struggling to sit upright in the chair. After a few moments, she deemed it futile and allowed her body to flop sideways from the seat, legs wrapping around the underneath. Giggling, she admired the sight of the upside-down-kitchen.

Although she couldn't decipher any features, a tall silhouette with brown hair lingered in her line of sight. She guessed that it was the only Mukami she hadn't interacted with tonight.

Yuma had no difficulty in the crowds, and he certainly had no difficulty in rooting through the top cupboards. What was he looking for? Bored, she decided to grab his attention.

"Hey~" she pressed her palms against the cold ceramic tile, "what are you trying to steal~?"

"Huh. It's you, Sow," he greeted absentmindedly, not turning around as he continued his efforts in filtering out the cupboards. "Seriously… where the hell are the sugar cubes in this place?"

"Not telling~ it's one of the Sakamaki secrets, y'know?"

"Ah, don't matter. Got 'em."

He plucked out a bag from one of the top left-hand cupboards, popping one in his mouth. When he finally turned around, the second sugar cube he was about to crunch froze. Mari gave him a goofy-grin and he let out a beat of laughter. "What the hell you playing at, Sow?"

Mari giggled as he made his way towards her. Crouching down, he popped a sugar cube into her mouth. Startled, she immediately began to choke due to her upside-down-position.

"Shouldn't 'ave done that," he frowned, tossing her over his shoulder. He whacked her back and she managed to cough out the granule that lodged itself in her throat. Yuma's chest vibrated as he chuckled. "Heh. You're a lot more out of it that usual."

Without an explanation, he wandered out of the kitchen with Mari ungracefully thrown over his shoulder.

Unluckily for Subaru, he made his way back over to the table seconds later to find that the girl had disappeared. He smashed the glass in his grasp with anger at the vacant chair in front of him.

"You have to be fucking _kidding_ me."

 **.:.**

Reiji burst through the front door, arms folded and eyes glinting with fury.

He couldn't believe that Ayato had gone against his wishes and carried on with this forbidden event.

No.

He _could_ believe it.

It was _Ayato._

No amount of discipline would tame his stupidity or recklessness.

But to lie about an arrangement with their father… he didn't think he had ever been more furious. Perhaps he had been more furious with Shu at one time or another, but the sight before him didn't waver the amount of disrespect and anger he was experiencing.

When he eventually managed to remove the entire school from the house, he would have to have a _long_ chat with him.

Suddenly, one of the Mukami's passed him with what appeared to be a half-dressed, unconscious Mari slung over his shoulder. Reiji pinched the bridge of his nose. What had that idiotic girl gotten herself muddled up in now? It seemed that he would have to have another long chat with Laito concerning the appropriate dress for a lady.

Though by the looks of it, it appeared that the percentage of _ladies_ present was nil.

"Reiji," Yuma greeted with a nod.

He noticed Mari's eyes instantly snap open with the mentioning of his name. Even though they were defocused, the sheer panic glinting within them was clear.

"REIJI?!" Her voice was frantic, but Yuma had already walked past him and into another room.

His anger was building the more he took in the state of the house.

Frankly, he was appalled.

He believed the house to be in a worse condition than if there were one hundred duplicates of Subaru. He needed to locate Ayato; but that wouldn't prove an easy task considering the vast amount of people. It appeared that – like everything – he would have to put an end to this party himself.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT! OUT! OUT! OUT!" His eye twitched, and for once, he didn't make any effort to straighten his tie. "AYATO, A WORD!"

The room was immediately silenced by the second son and people started to separate themselves to reveal the red-headed culprit.

Ayato was stood near the stairs, with a face as guilty as sin.

"Reiji?" His eyes were wide as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Heh… you're back early…"


	3. three

**.:. Party Disasters .:.**

 **.:. Chapter Three .:.**

Reiji was tapping his foot with impatience while the many uninvited _and_ disappointed guests flooded their way out of the door. Ayato was still sulking beside him, refusing to look at any of his siblings for potentially ruining the most extreme party _ever._

Laito was flirting with several girls who had not yet left, before Subaru, who had completely had enough of his house being inhabited by underdressed strangers, scared them away – but not without the addition of his mortified, blushing face.

Meanwhile Shu was watching on with an indifferent expression as usual, but he wondered where the remaining triplet had gone; he presumed he must have been hiding out with some sweets until the party finished. He was undeniably envious; minus the sweets, of course.

The Mukami's still lingered in the house, much to all of the brother's dismay. Reiji wouldn't have minded if they would help clean the house.

But as usual, he knew that the job would be left to him; his brothers were useless.

Mari, the most troublesome guest of the night, was still slung over Yuma's shoulder; unconscious. It looked like she had reached her limit with the alcohol and eventually passed out. However, it shocked all of them that she managed to stay conscious for as long as she did.

They couldn't wait to _loudly_ describe the events of the night in the morning.

"As for her," Reiji pondered, expression filled with disapproval. "Yuma, if you would be so _kind_ as to put her upstairs… her room is the third door on the right."

Without offering a reply, he bounded up the stairs with Mari's chin hitting his back with each stride; but still, she did not wake.

"Now, as for the two of you," Reiji grabbed both of the red-heads attention, his anger returning. "Do you think that you are going to get away–"

"Oi! The doors locked!" Yuma conveniently interrupted, leaning against the upstairs railing. "What you want me to do with her now, huh?"

"Huh? Doesn't Pancake have a key?" Ayato voiced, eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Fufu, don't be so naïve~" Laito grinned. "Do you honestly think that _I_ would pick a dress with any room for pockets?"

"It doesn't even have enough room for her, never mind fucking pockets," Subaru grumbled. It seemed he still wasn't over her choice of dress.

Shu – who was ignoring his younger brother's disputes about keys and pockets – decided to be _helpful_ for a change. "Troublesome… pass her over…"

"W-What are you planning on doing?!" Subaru demanded, not bothering to hide his concern.

"Don't make assumptions… I guess I'll have to sleep on the sofa…" Shu replied, but he whispered his next words as he passed Subaru. "Heh… Like I'd sleep on the _sofa…"_

"Bastard! I heard that!"

The eldest blinked innocently. "Hm? Heard what…?"

"Why you–"

"Nfu. Is our youngest brother _jealous~?"_ Laito cut in. "Ah, well~ first come first served, right, Shu~?" Shu scoffed and made his way up the stairs to retrieve the girl from Yuma.

Everyone watched as Mari was switched into Shu's arms, with him eventually disappearing down the corridor and into his bedroom.

"Ah, it's so late~!" Kou yawned dramatically. "I guess we should leave you lot to it. I can't say that I wish I was any of you right now, hehe~" he giggled as he eyed the destroyed mansion. "Oh, and Subaru?"

"Tch. What is it?" Subaru asked, already unimpressed at anything the blonde could say to him.

"Make sure you tell Neko-chan what a _fun_ time we had tonight~ I'm free anytime if she wants to give me a call… we can always take our dancing to the bedroom~"

Subaru's face flared with anger. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY, BASTARD?!"

"You heard me, _polar bear._ Well, later~" Kou winked and walked out of the mansion with Subaru quick on his heels, spewing curses and nonsense in his wake.

"Can't say this was all tha' bad," Yuma commented as he leaped from the fifth step on the stairs. "'Part from the lack of sugar cubes… Hah! Well, I'll see ya at the next one!" he spun around and waved with the back of his hand before he too disappeared out of the doors.

"There will be another party over my dead body… and possibly… many _others,"_ Reiji muttered, eyeing Ayato.

"Hm. I guess I will be on my way also," Ruki said. "Expect us to have a follow up party, Sakamaki. Be warned, it is an absolute that we will be better hosts."

"Oi! No way!" Ayato protested. "Yours Truly's party was way better than anything you would be able to pull off!"

A challenging smirk played on the eldest Mukami's lips. "We shall see." He turned away, eyes scanning the room for something – or someone. "Now, where is Azusa?"

"HEY YOU!" Kanato's easily recognisable voice yelled from somewhere upstairs. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STILL DOING IN THIS HOUSE? ESPECIALLY SPILLING YOUR DIRTY BLOOD IN FRONT OF TEDDY!"

The sound of a door slamming and footsteps clicking along the corridor could be heard before Azusa surfaced at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can we leave now…? Ruki…?" Azusa asked as he fiddled with a freshly blood stained bandage on his forearm. "This place is… boring… without my… knives…"

"I was planning on leaving anyway, Azusa. Kou and Yuma are already in the car," Ruki answered with a sigh. "Anyway, I hope you enjoy clearing this mess up and of course, dealing with such a shameless girl in the morning. Do inform us on how well that goes." Ruki chuckled as he and Azusa finally left the mansion.

"Make sure you punish them, Reiji," Kanato crept up behind Reiji, Ayato and Laito, making them jump and look at the triplet with surprise. "We can't have them making so much noise again. Me and Teddy couldn't enjoy our sweets and look at our dolls properly today. I wish they would die. They are so annoying."

"Yes, that reminds me," Reiji fixed his glasses and gave a stern look at the two red-heads in front of him. Both of their relaxed faces twisted with dread at their older brothers stare.

Clearly they were hoping that he had forgotten about this little… _mishap._

Both Ayato and Laito shared a glance and gulped as they met their two brother's faces. One who was grinning with satisfaction, and the other who looked angrier than if you had destroyed his entire tableware collection.

At this point, they believed death to be a better alternative.

 **.:.**

Morning arrived much too quickly for the household, and for some, morning never arrived. Not respectively, anyway. Reiji had ordered Ayato and Laito to help clear up the house, with help from some familiars too, of course. The mess was too substantial for three hands alone, even if those hands _were_ vampires.

But restrictions were also taken into a measurable punishment.

Ayato was banned from even sniffing his precious takoyaki for a month, which understandably, was a worse punishment than death itself for the food-obsessed red-head. Reiji took a different approach on Laito, an approach that effectively would benefit the entire household.

If the hatted triplet even let one vulgar remark pass his lips, Kanato had earned all liberty to slap him repeatedly until he corrected his ways. But by the course of the morning, it is easily imaginable that Laito would already have a very red, if not very _bruised_ face.

But morning's for some were even less bright.

Mari was a sprawled starfish on Shu's bed, not even leaving room for the owner himself. Her face was rammed into the pillow, her hair tangled with a mixture of alcohol, vomit and confetti. The dress she so carelessly wore the night before was still on her back – in a fashion.

Shu chose not to undress her. Even though he may be a pervert, he couldn't be bothered with the questions from his brothers and from Mari herself once she was in a state to cooperate. Besides, he knew she wouldn't remember anything, and waking up in your underwear with a man lay beside you was never a good sign.

So instead, his view was near enough the same as if she _was_ in her underwear. Her black dress had rolled up to her upper back – due to her restless sleeping habits – leaving her red lacy underwear visible for everyone to see; not that Shu was complaining at all.

He supposed that they were now even for kicking him out of bed in the night and for making him rush her to the toilet every hour so that she could be sick. At least she didn't choke on the stuff, but it was more trouble than it was worth looking after a drunk girl. In the beginning he only offered to see Subaru's reaction – which was of course priceless – but he can't help but wonder if it was really worth it.

That woman owed him big time.

"Nnn…" Is the only audible sound that escaped her lips as she rolled onto her side, giving Shu an even _better_ view from earlier. He wondered if she was actually doing it subconsciously or not given her perverted dancing from the night before.

How shameless.

Nevertheless, it was payback time. He knew that she was slowly weening herself out of sleep, and how hungover people hate bright lights. Shu rose out from the arm chair – which he noted was _very_ uncomfortable to sleep on – that was beside the bed and walked over to the window directly opposite, which currently, had its curtains drawn.

He teased the drapes ever so slightly, letting the hot, burning rays of the late midday sun wash over the previously dark room. The beams hit a vertical bullseye in the center of the bed, directly on the sleeping girl who groaned and shuffled to escape contact with her skin.

"No… stop it… too… bright…" she grabbed the other pillow and placed it over her head in an attempt to block out the torturous rays of the sun. "Head… hurts… stop…"

Shu smirked at her reaction and drew the curtains completely, allowing the room to completely flood with yellow light. Mari, who had reached her tether with his teasing, abruptly threw her body forwards into a sitting position and latched onto the pillow and tossed it at him, missing by several feet; it didn't even reach the end of the bed.

In fact, the only thing her action achieved was her _tumbling_ from said bed. It seemed her body wasn't in tune with her mind quite yet.

She squeaked with pain as she collided with the hard floor. Her palms rubbed her head and eyelids, making her face look even more horrifying than before, especially in such lighting. Black smudges were circled around her eyes, remnants from the eye makeup she applied last night, making her strongly resemble a panda. Her lips were swollen and stained in a washed-out red colour.

"How unattractive," the blonde smirked. "Your appearance is as horrifying as you are shameless… Heh." He slumped down onto the floor beside her, leaning his head against the bed, nose crinkling with the smell of stale alcohol. "You smell like a prostitute that has had one too many… then again… your appearance can also be compared…"

Mari looked down at herself with one eye, the other was being shielded by her hand, trying to soothe her aching eyes and head. She gasped as she saw her dress rode up past her waist. She tugged it down immediately, and with a now very red face turned back towards Shu.

"You're awful," her voice was croaky, making Shu chuckle further.

"What a cruel woman. Is that anyway to speak to someone who has been cleaning up your vomit all night? Drunk people are troublesome, you know…" He grimaced as he took one of her clumped strands of hair and held it in front of her face.

"Disgusting," Mari made an equally disgusted face. "Is it possible that my hair looks better than I feel?" she groaned and slumped her body forwards, resting her forehead against her knees. "Ready… for death... I am no longer afraid to die… I've never felt this awful…"

"You're being annoying… go and get cleaned up… your appearance is making your blood seem disgusting… which, is something…" Shu nudged her with his foot as it seemed his words had fallen on deaf ears. She had either fallen asleep, or chose to ignore him. Either was just as irritating.

"Oi… don't fall asleep," he nudged her harder. "Troublesome woman… Your room is still locked… so unless Subaru breaks down the door… you'll have to sleep here… and I can't bear to look at you any longer…"

"Fine," Mari irritably responded as she ungracefully clambered to her feet; even when she was standing, she stumbled several times. "My poor head…" she mumbled as she rubbed her temples, feeling sorry for herself.

She pushed Shu's bedroom door open and wobbled into the corridor, blindly hoping she found the bathroom along the way. Her mind was in the wrong place. She would be lucky if she didn't find herself in the dungeons.

 **.:.**

After what seemed like forever of opening the wrong doors, Mari finally reached the main bathroom. She quickly undressed in the clothes that were indefinitely heading for the bin and stepped into the refreshing heat of the shower. She washed her hair several times, wanting to be rid of all of the strange and vile things that had ended up caught in her hair. The water beneath her feet turned black when she washed her face.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and another around her hair. Her throat suddenly felt unbelievably dry, and she ended up drinking five glasses of water before she headed out of the bathroom.

Hangovers were truly awful, but at least she felt a little more alive after her shower. Subconsciously, she made her way to her room – still in her towel – she would just grab some clothes then…

Then she remembered.

She had lost her key. Her room was still locked.

This was not a compromising situation _at all._

She was already standing outside of her bedroom door at this point, so she took the opportunity to smack her head several times against the wood – which of course, was a mistake. She scrunched her eyes shut for a few moments to ease the new pain, and when she reopened them, she saw a glass beer bottle rolled up near her feet.

What was this? Was this… supposed to be _funny?_ Her stomach turned at the sight.

"How dare you show yourself to me now!" Mari yelled at the bottle, pointing her finger accusingly. "This is your fault! You are the cause for my torture!" By this point, the slightly unhinged girl was past caring if people thought she was insane for screaming at an inanimate object.

Alive or not, this substance had tempted her and now she was paying the price.

Alcohol was truly evil, she concluded.

Unfortunately, Mari was not alone in the corridor.

The triplet's heads comically poked around the corner, their concern for their sisters sanity had soon transformed into nothing but hysterics. The trio had been watching and giggling between themselves for several minutes, watching as Mari's face twisted as she remembered she no longer has access into her room and she was stranded in nothing but a towel. _This_ behaviour, though, really did top things off.

"Ayato-kun~" Laito whispered, "make sure you video this! _'The Real Bitch-Chan'_. Fufu, priceless~!" Unexpectedly, Kanato's hand collided with his cheek, making it even redder than earlier. "Oww…! But Kanato-kun! I didn't say anything wrong this time!" Laito pouted as he rubbed his cheek.

"I know," Kanato smiled innocently. "I just wanted to hit you. This is revenge for all the times you have wronged me or Teddy." Laito grimaced and turned towards Ayato who now had hold of his phone.

Ayato sniggered as he clicked the record button. "Yours Truly will be an internet sensation after this. Pancake is gonna be so mad if she finds this! _'Pancake vs Beer Bottle.'"_

"Ah, but who will win~?" Laito added.

"Pretty damn fair fight if you ask me," an unknown voice suddenly answered behind them. The three of them spun around and saw Subaru, glaring down at them. But he was soon distracted when he looked past them, eyes showing a mixture of confusion, concern and amusement. "Is… is… she still drunk? Fuck… "

"Subaru…" all three of them rolled their eyes and groaned with symmetry.

"Oi!" Subaru yelled loud enough to bring the corridor to silence. Kanato peeked around the corner to see Mari calmed, staring straight ahead where the voice originated. Her face was riddled with confusion – confusion that soon transformed into anger.

"Look at what you have done!" Kanato screamed at Subaru. "Now she is coming towards us! Learn to be quiet when in presence of your elders. You deserve to die for what you have done. Ruining our fun!"

"Uh oh~ Bitch-Chan looks angry~" Laito observed as Mari quickened her pace towards the corner.

"You creeps are on your own. Yours Truly is outta here!" Ayato tossed his phone at Subaru, while the three of them dashed in the opposite direction, disappearing from sight, leaving Subaru stumbling over his words and the phone like a hot potato in his hands.

"F-Fuck! G-Get back here you bastards!" But it was too late. There was a tap on his shoulder. His body froze and he gulped before turning around to meet a pair of livid green eyes. "Y-You–"

"Where… where you _videoing_ me?" She cut him off, getting straight to the point.

"O-Obviously not…! Shit…. Are you an idiot? It was the triplets, they–"

"Alright," Mari accepted his answer with not one question, surprising Subaru completely. "But I want just one thing…" she idly tugged on the hem of her towel, bringing Subaru back to reality at what she was _actually_ wearing. His face flamed.

He couldn't look at her. What was with her outfit choices lately? Dammit, couldn't she just wear something more… or just _something!_

"I… I need you to lend me one of your shirts," she finished as she waved her hand over her body, seemingly just as embarrassed as him. "As you can see, I'm in a bit of a… _predicament…"_

Somehow, he didn't know which was more embarrassing.

The fact that there was, once again, a half-naked girl in front of him who happened to think he was videoing her, or now that he had to lend her one of his shirts. Which, of course, wouldn't really help solve the first problem either.

Conclusion: he was screwed.

 **.:.**

Monday morning eventually rolled around for the students of Ryoutei Academy, with half of those still suffering from the aftermath that Friday night provided. Suffering there may be, but that did not stop the endless gossip and chatter among friends at what events the night brought.

But Mari was suffering in a different way. Luckily, by Sunday, she recovered and got back into her room, but only because Subaru kicked the door down. She still couldn't remember where she put those keys.

This however, was another suffering.

The _embarrassing_ kind.

Ayato being Ayato spilt the beans on some video of her he posted online. She looked insane. Who in their right mind starts arguing with a bottle? Her, she guessed. But that wasn't all. He also told her about a video that Kou posted on his website, which already, three days later, had over one million hits. She couldn't remember acting in such a… in such a _way._ She cringed every time she thought about it.

Not that anyone would let her forget. Shu never failed to make a perverted comment, and Laito was always insistent on taking full responsibility. Meanwhile Subaru and Ayato were generally… nicer with it. Mari supposed that this was down to embarrassment.

And even as she shielded her face with her hands, pushing and shoving her way through the crowds with Ayato walking beside her, she still couldn't escape the embarrassment. They were going to their weekly Food Prep class, a week today since she had been so careless.

She heard the not-so-discreet whispers of students as she passed; some meaner than others. But she wouldn't allow them to affect her; she would do what she did the other night - hold her head higher and let the comments blow over her head. On the other hand, Ayato was thoroughly enjoying all of the attention from his fellow students.

 _'Great party, Sakamaki!'_

 _'Can't wait for the next one!'_

 _'Best party of the year, you say? Well, I dunno. Apparently the Mukami's are having one this weekend!'_

"WHAT?!" Ayato stopped in his tracks and searched the room for the person who spoke those dreaded words. "Did you hear that, Pancake? Ain't no one gonna beat Yours Truly as a party host!"

"Don't speak to me about blasted _parties,"_ Mari grumbled, the word 'party' being one of her new trigger words along with 'alcohol' 'dancing' and 'video'. "There is no way I'm getting involved…" she crossed her arms, giving him a stern glare. "I'm going to class… are you coming?"

"Class? Are you _kidding_ me? You're not gonna get to the bottom of this?" Ayato demanded, looking more and more outraged by the second. The dark-haired girl blinked at him and turned to look inside of the classroom that was beginning to fill.

This time, she didn't care about his infantile protests.

"No," was her inarguable reply before she walked away and took her seat in the classroom, sitting poised and quietly, trying her best to avoid any extra attention. Ayato huffed at her abandonment and grabbed one of the flyers pinned on the wall, advertising the party for the upcoming weekend.

"Time to get to the bottom of this…" he scrunched the paper up into his fist and stormed in the opposite direction; seeking one thing.

The Mukami's.


End file.
